Yugioh 5D's Twin wars
by Nico0070
Summary: Leo and luna are good twins, and good Sorry, it's funny in my If you read/ are reading my other story, you can see this as a prologue to it, but it doesnt really
1. The beginning

Myes… Time for a somekindof one-shot. If I think it doesn't completely suck, I might continue it. Heh… as if.

No copyright infringement and all that good guy stuff.  
Regulation:  
**shout (At the start of a chapter, it's a place indication)  
**_Thought  
(Author notes)  
_(Side info)  
Hardly used, but if I use it it means a change of POV

Leo and Luna, the twins, care for each other an endless lot and whatnot, but when neither their lives are in danger, it's a different story. Everyone knows how they are Jaden Yuki's kids (though it is suspected Jesse had something to do with it. Hmm?) and Alexis'. Their parents have been away for almost a year now, and in 5 days, it's their birthday. Myes.  
It's fairly known what happened in the later parts of their childhood, but what happened in the years ranging from 6 to 8? Who knows.

**Neo Domino City – Tops.  
****_Upper Residence. _**

"**Give That BACK!**" A voice yelled. "**Come and get it back, if you want it!**" A second responded. A huge 'CRASH' indicated that yet another vase had fell in the endless struggle with the two. "But it's **mine!**" The first voice retorted. "Maybe, but **I** have it!" The second one teased.  
"Leo! Give my card back!" Luna yelled at her twin brother. "Well why don't you just take it back?" The latter yelled back. It was like this all the time, either one of the twins did something that the second one didn't like, and they started arguing like they were right now. Most of the times, they just dueled it out, if they didn't, time usually settled it, and in some very rare cases, they called their parents.  
Leo ran through the house holding a card called 'Kuribon' and was about to hide it, when he noticed his sister picking up a telephone.  
"Eh.. Luna? What're you gonna do?" He asked, cheaply. "Call dad. If you don't give back my card, he'll make you!" His sister responded. Just like any other time, that flipped the switch.  
"Fine… Here's your card back…" Leo gave his sister the card with a dirty look, pouting, and ran upstairs.  
Luna put the phone back on its place, but a second later it started ringing. Luna picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Luna, is that you?" The voice from the other side asked. The voice was unmistakably Jaden's. Their (cough) father.  
"Daddy! You finally called! It's been at least Two days!" Luna exclaimed with an accusing tone.  
"Well… Yes, I know. It's because we have a lot of work over here… I'm sorry." The man on the phone had learned a long time ago that just saying sorry fixes most of the issues he had with his children.  
"It's ok… I'm glad you called. What's the matter?" Luna asked her father.  
"Nothing special. I just wanted to make sure you and your brother were alright. That's all." Jaden told her. Luna felt a pin of disappointment, but swallowed it away and told her dad what had happened just now.  
"Tss… He'll never stop teasing you, I guess. Anyways, I got to go, Luna, and if I see how late it is, you should go to bed. Bye." He finished.  
"Bu-," It was too late, Jaden already hung the phone.  
"_Even Dad couldn't have forgotten… could he…"_ Luna thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to go to bed.

**-The next day-**  
"Leo! Would you get out of bed already, I made us Breakfast!" Luna yelled from downstairs, to her brother still nicely in dreamland. "**LEO!"** She yelled.  
"… yea... yea… I'm coming…" Leo mumbled as he stumbled down from upstairs. He came down into the kitchen and his eyes started to shine when he noticed what Luna had prepared.  
"Awesome!" He exclaimed, he reached for one of the pancakes lying on the table, but Luna smacked his hand with a fork.  
"Don't eat with your hands." Luna told her brother sternly. He nodded and started eating, without his hands.  
"You know… Dad called last night, after you went upstairs." Luna began. She told Leo what her father had told her, and he looked equally disappointed as she had felt.  
"Do you think he forgot our birthday? I mean, he couldn't have… Could he?" Leo mumbled.  
"I don't know… Eh… Anyways, what do you wanna do today, Leo?" Luna asked her brother, in an attempt to change the subject. Leo shook his head. "I dunno, but, you know, yesterday, I went to the card shop, and found it!" He exclaimed happily. "Found **what**, Leo…" Luna asked annoyed, her brother always made stupid remarks without explaining himself.  
"The last card I needed for my deck! Look!" He continued happily. He pulled a card from the cardbox attached to his shorts, and showed it to Luna. The latter didn't look all that interested.

"Morphtronic… Radion?" Luna asked her brother. "Euh, yea. He's awesome. You see w-," Leo started, but his sister cut him short. "Eat your breakfast and we'll duel afterwards, you can show me rather than telling me." She told him. Leo didn't mind the idea.

"Alright, are you ready Leo? Duel!"  
_Duel:  
Leo VS Luna  
4000LP  
No special rules._

"I'll kick things off!" Luna yelled.  
"I set one monster in face-down defense mode, set a card and end my turn." She quickly played.  
"Is that really all? My turn then!" Leo Exclaimed.  
"I summon 'Morphtronic Boomboxen' In attack mode, and equip him with the spell card 'Mage Power' giving him 500Attack points for each spell or trap I control. Next I set 2 face-downs, so he gains another 1000 points!" Leo continued

"Now, Morphtronic Boomboxen, Attack Luna's facedown!" Leo demanded, Luna's face-down, Nimble Momonga, got destroyed.  
"When 'Nimble Momonga' is destroyed by battle, I can set two new 'Nimble Momonga' Face-down and then I gain 1000LP." Luna told her brother calmly.  
(Luna LP: 5000)

"good for you! Because Boomboxen can attack once again!" The second monster disappeared, and luna gained 1000 Life points again. (Luna LP: 6000)  
"Turn end." Leo Finished.

"good, so it's my turn then. I activate a field spell, known as 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'! Now I don't take battle damage if a 'Fairy' type battles with your monsters." Luna played, smartly.  
"Though that's not all. Next I play my trap, DNA Surgery. With this, all monsters on the field become the 'Fairy' Type." She continued.  
"I flip summon, Nimble momonga, now a fairy, and attack Boomboxen! Meaning I take 0 Battle damage, and nimble momonga is destroyed, so I gain 1000 Life points." She concluded.  
"Finally, I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." (luna Lp: 7000)

"Good, my turn! Now you'll see! I summon 'Morphtronic Radion'! Whenever this guy is in attack mode ,all face-up morphtronics I possess gain 800 Attack points! (Boomboxen: 3500 Radion: 1800)  
Go, Boom, Radion! Direct attack!" Leo yelled.

"I play the trap 'Limit Reverse' which lets me special summon my 'Nimble momonga' in attack mode!" Luna Calmly played.  
"Fine, boomboxen, destroy that momonga!" (Luna LP- 8000)  
"Now go, Boomboxen, Radion!" leo yelled once again.

"I play my second trap, negate attack, ending your battle phase." Luna countered.

"My turn Leo, I play the spell 'One for one' which lets me discard one monster, to special summon a level 1 monster from my deck! I special summon 'Buten'!  
Now… I tribute my Buten to Advance summon my 'Agent of Judgment, Staturn'. Take this, whenever the 'Sanctuary in the Sky' is on the field, I can tribute this monster, and deal damage to you, Leo, equal to the difference in our life points. I got 8000, while you have 4000. So now you take 4000 points of damage." Luna calmly finished.

"Wait what?!" Leo yelled right before he received the blow. "That was dirty, Luna!" He exclaimed.  
"Oh don't nag, Leo, the score just changed to 4211264 wins… you still won about trice as much as me…" Luna responded annoyed. Leo seemed to feel better hearing that.

The rest of the day didn't exactly pass with anything special going on, till the evening.  
"Leo, come take a bath!" Luna yelled to her brother, who locked himself in his own room.  
"No!" The latter responded.  
"sigh… EVERY day the same story… Leo, you stink! You take a bath!" Luna tried.  
"**No!"**  
"Fine, if you don't, I'll just toss your 'Radion' in the bath!" Luna yelled.  
"What?!" The response sounded from his room. "That's Dirty, Luna!" Leo yelled.  
"Wrong, the only dirty thing in this house is you." Luna remarked drily.  
"And that's mean!" He yelled.  
"**Just take a bath, Leo!**" Luna started losing her temper. "In addition to that, **it's my room too!"** she yelled.  
"Oh… Right…" Leo mumbled. He slowly opened the door, and in a flash Luna grabbed him and dragged him to the bathroom. "let go! I don't wanna take a bath!" Leo started struggling.  
"Too bad…" Luna responded, it was funny how a seven year old could care so less.  
She dragged him into the bathroom and gave him the 'Radion' Card.  
"Here… Now PLEASE take a bath…" She asked him. Leo just shook his head heavily.  
"Fine… you leave me no choice." She mumbled. She pulled off her brother's Jacket and T-shirt and looked in his eyes threatingly. "We can do this the easy or difficult way, Leo, but you are going to take a bath." Luna threatened. "… Fine…" Leo gave in. "Thank. You." Luna said, putting a stress on every word, after that she left the room.

Someone knocked on the door.  
"_Who could that be… It's not like we're expecting someone…" _Luna mumbled to herself. She walked to the door and looked through the peek-hole. A guy, around seven or eight?, stood outside. He was dressed in rags, he didn't look very harmful, so she just opened the door.  
"Yes?" She asked wearily. The boy hadn't looked up yet, but did start talking.  
"I'm sorry to bother you… Ma'am…" was the start, but Luna cut him short. "Hardly a ma'am, and you don't bother me either." She said. After looking up and noticing who the person that opened the door was, the boy started talking to him. "Oh… Erm… Hello." The boy mumbled. "Hello there. I'm Luna." Luna told the boy, reaching out with her hand. The boy shook it with caution. "I'm Lucas…" The boy mumbled.  
"ok… That leaves one question. Why are you here?" Luna asked.  
"Euhm…" The boy mumbled, "I honestly wouldn't know. I woke up a couple of minutes ago, in the bushes…" He told her… "and you-," "don't remember anything but my name." The boy finished Luna's sentence.


	2. The Dark Wostrisities

Neo Domino city. Tops. Leo and Luna's penthouse. Living room.  
**_Young Boy's POV._**

"… So… You don't know where, who you are, or why you're here?" Luna summed up.  
"That… sums it up yes." I mumbled. Quite Honestly, I felt completely lost. I didn't know the girl I was talking to, I didn't even know who I was. I could hardly say I liked the place, because I didn't know if I did.  
"I see… I really don't know what to do now… I think… I could call my dad… He might know what to do…" Luna told me.  
"Your… father?" I asked uncertainly.  
"Yea! My dad's Jaden Yuki, does that ring a bell?" She asked interested.  
"It does… I think… I don't know." I answered. "So, I'll just call him, he might know." Luna said.  
The idea, for some reason, didn't attract me… I didn't know why, but it felt like a bad idea.

-ring… ring… ring…-  
"Hello, dad?" Luna asked, she put the phone on speaker so I could listen.  
"Luna, I'm glad to hear you. How is my little girl?" The voice on the other side asked. As soon as the soundwaves hit my eardrums, I flinched. I knew that voice, or at least, a voice that sounded so ridiculously much like it… I missed most of the conversation, but I heard parts like;  
"A kid without memories" "doesn't know who he is." "Lost" "Don't know what to do"…  
I decided to just wait, rather than try to understand what they were saying. After about 20 minutes, Luna laid down the phone and came back to me.

"My dad thinks you could have amnesia, which is not good. He said, that since you probably don't have any place to stay, and since our house is big enough, you can stay here… for the time being." Luna told me. I kept silent. Not because I didn't appreciate what her father had done for me, but because his voice, that voice, had shaken me to my entire core.

"Euhm… Lucas?" Luna mumbled. I slowly nodded to show I understood what she told me. "Thank you…" I mumbled.

Luna showed me a room where I could sleep, and told me to wait for a while. After twenty minutes, a boy entered the room.  
"Hello. I'm Leo, Luna's twin brother." The boy introduced himself formally. "Hello… I'm…" I started. "Luna told me who you are, and why you're here." The boy cut me short with the beginning of a smile. I, personally, hadn't had time to see what I was wearing, but these twins obviously had. Leo gave me a pajama and shorts and T-shirt, so I could at least get rid of the rags. I changed clothes, and as I tossed the raggy short I had been wearing to the ground, around 50 cards fell from one of the back pockets.  
"You're a duelist?!" Leo asked Excitedly. I nodded, since I assumed he was right. The smile on Leo's face just doubled in size, and locked eyes with me. "Then how about a duel?" He asked.

I'm not sure how, but twenty minutes later we were standing in the (Humongous) court in front of the house. Leo gave me a duel disk I could use, and we both activated them.

"Duel!"  
_LP: 4000 Each  
Leo VS you._

Now… There are some issues when you have amnesia, one of them, is that you don't remember what deck you use. I figured that out as soon as I drew my first 5 cards. All cards in my hand had a sort of 'dark lightning' design on them, very strange. I read each name and effect carefully, and hadn't even noticed Leo's first turn. When I looked at the field, there was a set card on the field, and two set spells or traps. It's odd how I remembered the rules of dueling, but hey.

"Right… My turn… I draw." I drew a card, a spell card this time, but still with the same gloomy looking motif.  
"I activate the spell card… 'Dark world Dealings'. Whenever this card is activated, we both draw one card, and then both discard one." I told Leo. He drew and tossed a card without much care.  
I on the other hand, discarded my 'Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World'.  
"Whenever 'Beiige, Vanguard of Dark world' is sent to the graveyard from the hand by a card effect, I can special summon it to my side of the field." I told Leo. He looked impressed, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Next… I'll summon my 'Bronn, Mad king of Dark world." I said.  
_(Beiige: 1600ATK Bronn: 1800ATK)  
_"Now, Beiige, Attack his face-down monster!" I ordered. The monster advanced and trusted his spear into the face-down card, who appeared to be a monster called 'Gadget Driver'.

"Hold up, I activate a trap called 'Limit Reverse' which'll let me revive my 'Morphtronic Clocken'! This way at least I can lower the amount of battle damage I'll take." Leo Said confident.  
"Not really." I told him. "Bronn, Mad King of Dark World' Attack his 'Clocken' (800ATK)" I commanded. The fiendish monster slashed his claws all over the little monster, destroying it, and dealing 1000 points of damage to Leo.  
(Leo - 3000LP)  
"That's not all, Leo. Whenever 'Bronn' Deals battle damage to my opponent, I can discard one card from my hand. I'll discard 'Silva' The warlord of Dark world. Now 'Silva's' ability kicks in. When this card is discarded by a card effect, I can special summon him. (Silva; 2300ATK).  
Now Silva, Direct attack!" I said pretty calm.  
"Ack!" Leo exclaimed. (Leo - 700)

"My turn, Lucas! I activate the continues trap 'Morphtronic Monitron'! Next I play the field spell 'Morphtronic map'. Next, I'll summon the monster 'Morphtronic Boomboxen'! Now, due to the effect of 'Monitron' my monster changes to defense mode. Which means, since a monster changed its battle position, 'Morphtronic Map' gains 1 counter. Next up I play my face-down, Labyrinth of Nightmare. Finally, I play a spell card, Block defense! This card forces one monster into attack mode! So I'll change boomboxen, into attack mode again. Putting another counter on my map!" Leo was enjoying his game a lot, a feeling I didn't really share.

"Now for the cool thing, for every counter my map has, monsters I possess gain 300ATK. So now my 'Boomboxen' has his 1200ATK + 600ATK! Resulting in a total of 1800Points.  
Boomboxen, attack his 'Beiige'!" Leo ordered.  
The small machine moved forward and crushed my 'Beiige'. (Lucas LP: 3800).  
"I end my turn with this. So now 'Labyrinth of nightmare' kicks in, changing ALL my monsters into the opposite mode. So my map gains 1 more counter." Leo finished.

"My turn… Bronn, finish his boomboxen." I said, but Leo grinned.  
"Once per turn, while in defense mode, my boomboxen can negate the attack of one of your monsters." Leo laughed. "Fine. Silva, finish him." I mumbled. MY silva easily destroyed the 'Boomboxen'.  
"I set a card ,and end my turn." I mumbled. "At this point, labyrinth of nightmare activates, chaning your cards into defense mode, and putting a counter on my map." Leo exclaimed.

"My turn. I summon the monster 'Morphtronic Datatron'. (1200 + 4*300 (2400)). Now Datatron, Attack his Silva!" Leo commanded.

"Sorry, Leo, I activate my trap, 'Magic Cylinder'. Negating your attack, and dealing damage to you equal to your cards attack points." I finished. With that, Leo lost 2400 Lifepoints, thus losing the duel.  
The second his lifepoints hit 0, a vision popped into my head.

A dark world… That was all I saw. Slowly but surely, I managed to make out some things. I was standing on a balcony. That was for sure. Looking down, I noticed a … eh? MY 'Bronn' card talking to someone I didn't recognize. The vision only lasted a second, but I did notice Bronn laughing like a madman (hence the name I guess) and, maybe more importantly, I noticed I hadn't been in my own body.

When the normal (… 'normal') world came back before my eyes, Leo was looking at me like I was crazy.  
"eh… You ok?" HE asked. I nodded that I was fine, and headed back inside, to the room they had given me, and into bed.

"Nice duel, Leo. You almost had him." Luna encouraged her brother. He shook his head annoyed. "No I didn't." He muttered. He sat down on the couch, in front of the TV.  
"Leo, don't you think we should go to sleep?" Luna asked.  
The boy that she, sadly, had to call her brother looked at her like she had just asked to cut his head off.  
"Why should we?" He asked her.  
"Well… I don't know, it's late…" She mumbled. "Then go to sleep, if you're tired." Leo asked nonchalant.  
"**You know I don't like being alone upstairs!**" His sister answered in a bit of a yelling tone. It was odd, considering they lived basically alone in this house, but being alone upstairs at night, had always scared her a bit.  
"Well, I know, but I'm not tired, Luna…" Leo apologized.  
"Fine…" She responded. Luna sat down on the couch next to her brother, and laid herself down in such a way that her head rested on his lap, and the rest of her body was laid down on the couch. (Must've been a big couch.)  
After a few minutes, Luna had fallen asleep on her brother's lap, and Leo felt tired too, but like hell he was going to admit that to her now. So instead of going to bed, he just fell asleep on the couch as well.


End file.
